Impressions de France
Impressions de France (Impressions of France) is a movie about France, and is the featured attraction in the France pavilion of Epcot's World Showcase at Walt Disney World. The movie is projected onto five adjacent screens, giving 220° coverage, resembling Circle-Vision 360°. Show Description Impressions de France is a travelogue of the French countryside, major cities, various regions, and important structures. Many aerial views are shown, mixed with closer views. It includes, among other things, the Eiffel Tower, the Champs-Élysées and the Arc de Triomphe, the French Alps, Versailles, scenes from Cannes, Notre Dame de Paris, and scenes from Normandy. The movie is presented with a lively classical soundtrack. The narrator's name is Claude Gobet. Scene List #The cliffs at Etretat in Normandy. #Gliding through the Marais Poitevin, a swamp area near La Rochelle. #Chateau Chenonceau; in the Loire Valley, then from the gardens. #Horsemen and hunting dogs cross the Cheverny Forest. #Aerial shot of Chateau de Chambord. #We fly over the red rooftops up to the Bell Tower of the Church in the Vezelay Village. #Vezelay Church interior, with church bells in the background. #In the horsecart we ride through Riquewihr Village near Germany. #Moving through the market place in Beuvron-en-Auge, Normandy. #French pastries. #Wine harvest at the Monbazillac Vineyard. #Interior of a Cognac Cave. #The Fountain of Apollo at Versailles. #The Palace of Versailles Garden. #The Versailles building and the Hall of Mirrors. #Flying over Castle Beynac in the Dordogne Valley. #Man chopping wood with Chateau Montpoupon. #La Roque - Gageac in the Dordogne Valley (Bicyclists). #Chateau Montpoupon, bicyclists racing toward us. #Bugatti Race Cars in Cannes. #Hot air balloons take off near Chaumont Castle on the Loire River. #Hot air balloons in front of the cliff city of Rocamadour. #French Alps in the Spring. #Mountain climbers on rocky peaks in Chamonix. (French Alps) #Skiers in Chamonix. #La Rochelle Harbor. #On board a Brittany fishing boat at sea. #A rocky beach in Normandy. #Mont St. Michel. #Interior of a small church in Brittany. #Wedding reception in full swing at a Brittany farm to traditional Brittany folk music. #Couple walks along the cliffs of Normandy in Etretat. #The cliff city of Bonifacio, Corsica. #Villefranche near Nice. #Calanque Cliffs near Cassis. #Pier out in front of the Carlton Hotel in Cannes. #Cannes Harbor at twilight. #Racing along railway tracks in the hills of Chaporoux. #Gare du Nord (North rail station) in Paris. #Champs Elysees at twilight, we see the Arc de Triomphe. #Seine River in Paris. #Notre Dame de Paris. #Through the Archways at the Louvre, the Garde Republicaine. #Eiffel Tower. #Aerial shot of Etretat Cliffs. #Aerial shot of the Alps near Chamonix #Aerial shot of Chateau Chambord. #Aerial shot of French Alps near Mt. Blanc. #Finale - Eiffel Tower. Soundtrack Buddy Baker arranged the film score and conducted the London Symphony Orchestra in the recording of the score. Here is a listing of the movie's score from official and unofficial sources: *Scene 1 - "Syrinx" (0:00-0:33) by Claude Debussy. Solo for Flute by Eddie Beckett of the London Symphony Orchestra *Scenes 2 - 4 - "Aquarium" from Carnival of the Animals (0:33-1:52) by Camille Saint-Saëns *Scenes 5 - 6 - "Rondeau (Allegro agitato)" from Concerto in C for Harp and Orchestra (1:52-2:52) by François-Adrien Boïeldieu *Scenes 8 - 9 - original music by Buddy Baker *Scene 10 - original music by Buddy Baker *Scenes 11 & 12 - original music by Buddy Baker *Scenes 13 - 15 - original music by Buddy Baker *Scene 16 - "Nuages" from Nocturnes ''by Claude Debussy *Scene 17 - original music by Buddy Baker *Scenes 18 - 20 - "Ouverture" from ''Gaîté Parisienne (2:52-3:38) by Jacques Offenbach. Original 6 second introduction by Buddy Baker *Scenes 21 - 22 - "Lever du jour" from Part 3 of Daphnis et Chloé Suite #2 by Maurice Ravel *Scenes 23 & 24 - "Claire de Lune" from Suite bergamasque (Orchestral Arrangement) (3:38-4:51) by Claude Debussy *Scene 25 - "Trois Gymnopedies #1" (4:51-5:25) by Erik Satie, orchestrated by Debussy *Scene 26 - original music by Buddy Baker *Scene 27 & 28 - original music by Buddy Baker *Scene 29 - "Aquarium" from Carnival of the Animals by Camille Saint-Saëns, flute arrangement by Buddy Baker *Scene 30 - original music by Buddy Baker *Scene 31 - original music by Buddy Baker *Scene 32 - original music by Buddy Baker *Scenes 33 - 35 - original music by Buddy Baker *Scenes 36 & 37 - original music by Buddy Baker *Scenes 38 - 40 - "Finale" from Carnival of the Animals (5:25-6:25) by Camille Saint-Saëns *Scenes 41 & 42 - original music (6:25-7:07) by Buddy Baker *Scene 42 - "Allegro moderato" from Gaite Parisienne (7:07-7:22) by Jacques Offenbach *Scene 43 - "Fanfare" from La Peri (7:22-7:59) by Paul A. Dukas *Scene 44 - 49 - "Maestoso - Allegro" from the 2nd movement of Symphony no. 3 (Organ Symphony) (7:59-9:51) by Camille Saint-Saëns Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Attractions Category:Walt Disney World attractions Category:Epcot attractions Category:World Showcase attractions Category:Shows Category:Circle-Vision shows